1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, which can display a picture based on only channels corresponding to a predetermined broadcasting format on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as data broadcasting services have started, display apparatuses receive data as well as video signals. For example, a display apparatus has been widely used in receiving the data separately from the video signal as well as receiving both the data and the video signal at once.
Accordingly, technology has been developed that allows a user to easily select a desired channel or a desired program by checking information about the program or data associated with a picture the user is currently watching or by checking through a television.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, when a user wants to watch only channels associated with a predetermined broadcasting format, for example, when a user wants to watch only High Definition (HD) broadcasting channels, it is inconvenient for a user to have to previously store each channel associated with HD broadcasting as desired channels.